Dance With Me
by Moiya Hatake
Summary: Oneshot - Minato insists Kakashi dance with him. No Warnings.....except sweetness. - YonKaka. Yaoi. Fluff. Work Safe. Songfic.


**Author's Notes: **This is my first attempt at a songfic, which Ive always wanted to write.

Only warnings are: Yaoi and so sweet it might rot your teeth. YonKaka pairing. Work Safe.

* * *

**Dance With Me**

Kakashi let himself be pulled to his feet but continued to eye the blonde skeptically, "Your kidding right?"

"No." Minato smiled, lacing his fingers with Kakashi's as he nudged the low table aside a few feet to give them room.

"I don't dance." Kakashi stated firmly and turned with every intention of resuming his reading in peace.

His goal within reach, he felt a insistent tug and rolled his eyes as he was spun around to face an eager blonde. Suddenly the idea of dancing with the man wasn't a horrible one. Lowered lashes and a slight curve to sexy pink lips was more than enough to convince him to at least test out this new idea.

Anything to get closer to the sexiest man alive, right?

Minato pecked him quickly on the cheek before stepping away long enough to fiddle with the old record player, "Sandaime-sama let me borrow this. He has an extensive collection, did you know?"

Kakashi hummed, choosing to stare at the even nicer curve of Minato's rear as he stood slightly bent over the out of date machine. If he was going to be forced to dance he should at least get something out of the experience.

"And you just had the sudden desire to play records and dance with me? Don't I feel special." Kakashi grinned sarcastically when blue eyes narrowed on him before returning to their previous preoccupation.

A screeching noise made Kakashi cringe and stick one finger in his ear in attempt to clear the passage, "You call that music?"

"If you really don't want to try this then go back to your book."

Kakashi could envision the almost childlike pout on his lovers lips. Hanging his head he sighed heavily, "No. This is fine. Just hurry up. I have the attention span of puppy you know."

"I know." a husky voice purred against temple while an arm snaked around his waist, pressing them together.

The moment the music started Kakashi could almost feel a tingling sensation traveling up his spine and wrap around his mind. It was a sweet, toe tapping tune that made him smile internally.

But then a woman's voice chimed in and all Kakashi could think was that it was dreamiest voice he'd ever heard. Like silk. Or honey. Or maybe both. He couldn't quite pin it with the right description.

_You took my kisses and all my love  
You taught me how to care  
Am I to be just remnant of a one side love affair _

All you took  
I gladly gave  
There is nothing left for me to save  
  
Whatever or whoever this wonderful creature was it made him melt into Minato's warmth, pressing his cheek against his lovers and closing his eyes as they swayed around their impromptu dance floor. 

But it wasn't the instruments or the voice alone that sent him straight to heaven.

The words pierced his heart like cupids arrow and his grip tightened on the blonde almost desperately. He could feel every inch of the man pressed intimately against him.

_All of me  
Why not take all of me  
Cant you see  
Im no good without you  
Take my lips  
I want to loose them  
Take my arms  
Ill never use them  
_

Minato smiled softly to himself. He couldn't stop himself from humming lightly along with the music even though it was his first time listening to this particular artist.

_Your goodbye left me with eyes that cry  
How can I go on dear without you  
You took the part that once was my heart  
So why not take all of me_

"Nn. Where did you find this?" Kakashi whispered, nuzzling the soft spot below Minato's ear.

"Ji-ji. Oversea's. He seemed to think we'd like it."

The music slowed and the voice filled the room again. Just as smooth and warm as the previous song. It sent the tingling feeling throughout Kakashi's entire body. He was sure it was effecting Minato in a similar fashion because he pulled his hand free of Kakashi's, curving his fingers over the shell of his ear and burying them in soft silver strands.

_I don't know why but I'm feeling so sad  
I long to try something I never had  
Never had no kissin'  
Oh, what I've been missin'  
Lover man, oh, where can you be?_

_The night is cold and I'm so alone  
I'd give my soul just to call you my own  
Got a moon above me  
But no one to love me  
Lover man, oh, where can you be?_

"Do you Kashi-kun?" the huskiness of Minato's voice sent a shiver right through him, "Like it?"

_I've heard it said  
That the thrill of romance  
Can be like a heavenly dream_

_I go to bed with a prayer  
That you'll make love to me  
Strange as it seems_

"Very much." Kakashi hummed dreamily. This had to be the most romantic and sexually intoxicating thing they'd ever done. It was hard to believe that dancing to beautiful music with the only person he'd ever loved could have this affect.

_Someday we'll meet  
And you'll dry all my tears  
Then whisper sweet  
Little things in my ear  
Hugging and a-kissing  
Oh, what I've been missing  
Lover man, oh, where can you be?_

He honestly couldn't think of any place he'd rather be right at that moment than dancing with this man in their living room to this music.

"Im glad my lover man." Minato sighed contentedly as one song drifted into another, the two men losing track of time and space and thought.

_Someday he'll come along  
The man I love  
And he'll be big and strongThe man I Love  
And when he comes my way  
I'll do my best to make him stay_

_He'll look at me and smile  
I'll understand  
And in a little while  
He'll take my hand  
And though it seems absurd  
I know we both won't say a word_

All that existed was themselves and the beat of their own hearts and the music that wrapped around them like a warm blanket.

* * *

Songs: Billie Holiday "All of Me", "Lover Man", and "The Man I Love" 


End file.
